Look What You Made Me Do
by wenjing10
Summary: "I'm sorry, the old Dana can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh, 'cause she's dead!" This story is told from Dana Por's point of view. It talks about her transformation from an innocent, mischievous girl to a sneaky, smart and vengeful woman. Motivated by Taylor Swift's new song.


When I was doing an analysis on Dana Por for a letter for DHX Media, I looked from her perspective and found a lot of underlying facts about her. So I watched "Inheritance" and "The Gentleman and the Thief", and I found the clubs to be fitting.

With Taylor Swift's new song and music video "Look What You Made Me Do", I found it fitting for Dana Por. Hence, it gives me more motivation to write this story.

This story is told in Dana's point of view. Its previous title was "You Don't Know Me", but after the release of Taylor Swift's new song, I changed the title to "Look What You Made Me Do", and used some lyrics from the song for the summary.

So this is the first chapter, starting from young Dana, who was pretty innocent with some mischievous side. Enjoy!

* * *

Morning came and I was awaken by the my favourite slug, the Arachnet. I got up, made my bed, and groomed myself. I could hear my mum calling me down for breakfast. I went down and had bread and butter. A simple breakfast you would say.

Dad was not with us. He's been out for days, spying on Blakk's men to obtain information for his partner Will Shane. He was the Shane's recon man, the man behind Will's victory.

I loved my dad a lot. He's a hero – my hero, to be precise. He would work for days or even weeks to feed the family. Mum also worked, but only part time. Although they were busy, they would try their best to spend time with me. Moreover, I could take care of myself.

After breakfast, I would go to school. School was boring to me. I didn't really pay attention in class, but none of the teachers ever noticed it. Mum and dad always reminded me to do my homework and do well in my studies. They wanted the best of me. But all I wanted was to get out of school and take up a job that involved slugslinging.

I was not particularly good in studying, but I passed my tests, fortunately. I was better in sports. My dad trained me since young. He told me that if I wanted to be like him, I had to be fast and agile. Hence, I became the fastest and the most agile student in the school. I might lack of strength, but nobody could catch me.

I would admit that I tend to use my skills for something else – something bad, you might say. I stole things. Everywhere I had gone to, I would steal at least one item from there. I didn't like to say that I was "stealing" - I said "taking things without permission".

I took things not because I liked it – well, actually, a little. I stole things because I needed them since I was from a poor family. I needed these things so my family didn't need to suffer too much.

I'm surprised that nobody caught me stealing. Dad taught me how to sneak around and take things without raising suspicion of other people. I'm proud of my skills. With my Arachnet slugs, I could do better.

Once the final bell rang, I would rush out of the school building and go back to my home. My mother would prepare snacks and remind me to do homework. Once I was done with it, I would go for training, sneaking around the neighborhood and catching some slugs.

I did have friends around my neighborhood. We were poor and not so highly educated. Though, we were still happy and liked to play around. The people around my area respected my father, my family, and me. They said he's a hero, and I would be like him. He's my family's pride.

When night fell, dad came back as I finished helping mum to prepare dinner. "Daddy!" I called out happily as I rushed to hug my dad. He would hug me back. After that, he would hug my mum. As we sat down for dinner, he would tell us his adventures. Even better, he would bring us some gold, which was his salary. He sometimes bought us some food, new clothes and the best part – my wrist blasters!

I remembered I was overjoyed to have my own pair of wrist blasters. Dad would teach me how to use them when he's not working. I loaded my blasters with mainly Arachnet slugs and practiced to swing around.

It was not easy. I would fail to catch the web line. I would lose grip of the web line. I would fail to estimate and calculate when I should shoot my next Arachnet. I fell many times, but dad would catch me or I would create a stretchy web to save myself.

Mum was obviously concerned as she didn't want to get injured or worse. She understood my father's work and was worried about his safety all the time. She didn't really want me to be like him, but dad assured my mum that I'll be fine.

 _She would be as good as me, or even better._ He told her with a smile.

I smiled back. I knew I was in the right track of my life. With my father's guidance and the people's support, I would be one of the best slugslingers. I would sneak around and help the Shanes to stop Dr. Blakk and other villains. Good would always triumph over evil.

But what I really didn't know was that everything was going for a dark, dark turn.


End file.
